


Punching the Air

by cc tinslebee (Doitlikeagreaser)



Series: Polarize [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I may or may not have referenced Kickin It, Karate, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Protectiveness, Some mild(?) manipulation, an unrealistic take on Eli getting Robby to leave Cobra Kai, domestic binary boyfriends because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitlikeagreaser/pseuds/cc%20tinslebee
Summary: Eli knows a few things about Robby Keene. 1. He's a clever individual who 2. cares more about Miyagi-Do than he's willing to let on and 3. thinks Eli is a spy for Cobra Kai.He can use that. It's about time he's repaid him for defending Demetri not too long ago.
Relationships: (pretty much all of the other basic Robby Keene bonds), Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Robby Keene & Demetri, Robby Keene & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Polarize [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155227
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Punching the Air

Eli loved his boyfriend to death, don't get him wrong, but sometimes he could be a real blabbermouth.

It wasn't long after Eli had told him about his confrontation with Robby that the rest of Miyagi-Do knew about his plan to get Sensei Lawrence's son to leave Cobra Kai. Or maybe Demetri only told Sam, and it spread like wildfire. The way he saw it, both were equally likely; Sam and Demetri were so chatty, it surprised him that they were more like honorary siblings rather than actual ones.

They were both naturally ecstatic at the prospect of getting their friend back (or at least away from the Valley's notorious child abuser). Eli saw the way Demetri's dark eyes gleamed whenever he casually tried to get an update on his progress. And honestly?

Eli didn't have the heart to let him down.

There was just one problem: Eli didn't actually have a plan.

So when Sam pulled him aside at the end of practice, he had a pretty good feeling that Demetri had told her.

Sam, Demetri, Nathaniel, Chris, and two other Miyagi-Do students stood before him, expectantly.

"We know what you're trying to do for Robby," Sam started. "We want to help."

"No," he blurted out, sure of himself.

That wouldn't work well for anyone. Sam was surprisingly brash despite being fluent in Miyagi-Do karate. She was more in touch with her emotions than the others, just like he was, and that meant the mission would be far too personal for her to act objectively. Maybe Nathaniel or Chris would be able to do something, but he doubted they were that close with Robby. Demetri _might_ work considering Robby was willing to risk breaking the truce to defend him. Except Eli was not about to risk getting Demetri involved, especially considering Kyler and Tory could be behind any corner, ready to strike.

"You have every right to know what's going on with your friend," Eli elaborated, eyes darting down, "but I have to do this on my own. You have to trust me."

Sam nodded hesitantly. Thankfully Eli wasn't the reason for her concern anymore; it was everything else about the situation that made her wary.

"How do we know that _you_ won't break the truce?" Nathaniel chastised harshly. He still had yet to warm up to Eli, but at least he wasn't accusing him of being a spy anymore. Eli took that small win for what it was.

Before he could reply, Chris clasped a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder, "It's more like a stalemate than a truce, Nate. Besides, even if he isn't with him all the time, we still have Demetri to make sure Hawk doesn't get hurt." He looked to Eli, "We trust you, man."

Eli's chest swelled with pride, elated at Chris's words of confidence in him. "I won't let you down."

The Miyagi kids dispersed. Chris guided Nathaniel and the ginger kid away while Sam gave him an encouraging nod before returning to Miguel's side. He looked back at the spot where they had watched him intently before to see Demetri remaining, his lips pursed in a soft smile.

Eli's eyes darted to the spaces beside him before settling back on Demetri. He chuckled awkwardly, "What?"

Demetri surged forward, cupping his face as he kissed him deeply. Eli carefully brought his hands up to rest gingerly on Demetri's wrists, keeping them there even as Demetri slowly pulled away. Demetri looked down at him brown eyes filled with such warmth and adoration, Eli hadn't the faintest idea what he did to deserve it.

"What was that for?" Eli gawked with a kind smile.

"You're just..." Demetri's eyes were still on him, that awed look never once leaving his face. It was rare for Demetri to be at a loss for words, and yet there they were. Instead of finishing the thought, Demetri just kissed him again. "I love you, you know?"

Eli smiled giddily against his lips, mumbling back, "Yeah, I know."

Eli was never one for verbal affirmations himself, finding them difficult for him to say out loud. He just lovingly kissed him back, hoping Demetri knew he meant it.

When they parted, Demetri couldn't help but grin fondly at him.

He _definitely_ can't mess this up now.

"We should probably get going," Demetri whispered cheekily, hand dropping from his cheek to squeeze Eli's shoulder gently.

Heat rose to his cheeks as Eli became painfully aware that they weren't alone. His eyes darted down to avoid eye contact with the other students, nodding in agreement.

Demetri slung an arm over shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Sensei LaRusso!" he called over, earning a wave from Daniel as they left.

* * *

Eli strode away from the mall, his hands fidgeting anxiously in his pockets when he noticed someone was already sitting at the nearby bus stop. Readying his phone in anticipation to awkwardly scroll through to ignore the stranger, he realised that he recognised that head of short, dirty brown hair. He pushed his phone back in his pocket, his pace picking up inadvertently with a new plan of action altogether.

Slipping onto the other side of the bench, he could practically feel the other person tense up.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hawk?" Robby demanded. He was already defensive; either Eli caught him on a bad day, or he _really_ wasn't pleased to see him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting for the bus," Eli countered casually. His mind ran through every possible way this conversation could go, determined not to slip up once or let his anxiety take the wheel. "My 'bike's in the shop, and this is the only way I can get to Demetri's house from here."

The mention of Demetri was deliberate, and judging by how Robby seethed, it was effective.

"What, surprised that the mall didn't ban me? Me too."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Robby muttered, his eyes glued to the road ahead. "Clearly, you don't listen."

"Do you?"

Robby turned abruptly to face him, "What's your problem, Hawk? Is slithering around the dojo so risky that Kreese is making you meet me discreetly elsewhere? Because I would really like to be in the loop if I have to be a part of your ploys."

Eli took in a subtle, deep breath. If he answered him directly, he would lose his cool and Robby might realise something’s off.

"How is Cobra Kai working for you, by the way?" Eli sneered, dodging the question with his own. "Liking it better than Miyagi-Do?"

"Wh--"

"It's completely different, right?" he interrupted. "No more positive affirmations or reassurances that you'll get 'em next time from Sensei LaRusso." Robby noticeably tensed beside him when Eli used that honorary title for Daniel. "Kreese does his fair share of sweet-talking though, am I right? I bet he tells you everything you want to hear, about how Sam and Sensei Lawrence are in the wrong, how much they screwed you over. He isn't even wrong that none of that was your fault." He cringed slightly at how he sounded like some twisted advertisement for Cobra Kai. "But when it comes down to it, Kreese treats his best fighters arguably more awfully than his worst. In Kreese's Cobra Kai, the quiver will sniff out weakness as soon as you're anything less than perfection.

"Boys don't cry in Cobra Kai either, that's weakness. Hell, even Tory's learned that the only emotions you're allowed to show are bitterness and determination." He laughed cruelly, hardly even recognising it as his own, "And then there are the rules of the road. You seem to have 'no mercy' down like a champ."

Robby stiffened as if he was reliving the horror of realising he pushed Miguel a little too far. Eli had half a mind to feel genuine empathy for him. 

But he had a purpose staying there.

"And don't get me started on how poetic it is that you're there with such hardcore people," he continued ruthlessly. "I mean, Kyler made Demetri's life a living hell for years. I should know, I was right there with him for all of it. And, you know, Tory's responsible for all the grief and panic attacks Sam's been going through. Not to mention the _loads_ of trauma Sensei Lawrence got from Kreese that still impacts him today. Seriously, poetic. Do you write your own material?"

Robby's whole body began to shake beside him. "You... You don't know _anything,"_ he snapped. "Not about Kreese, not about my dad, and _certainly_ not about me."

Eli jeered, "I know a lot more than you give me credit for. I'm one of the few who have been on all sides of this. I've had Kreese whispering in my ear, telling me it's not my fault, it's _theirs._ Those sweet nothings turned into pushing us past our limits until we cracked, berating those whose pressure consumed them. I've been there. Now I'm on LaRusso's side, just like you were. The only difference between you and me is that, well, your dad was there for me."

Robby looked absolutely _enraged,_ and Eli knew he struck a nerve perhaps better left untouched. Murder filling his eyes despite what would have been his better judgement, Robby's fist flew towards his face.

Eli arched back against the armrest, just enough to dodge the blow. Robby's fist stopped short of the metal pole behind him. At least he had some self-control left.

"Learned that one from LaRusso," Eli provoked further, standing up and cautiously taking a step back. "I know your sensei would probably be _thrilled_ to hear that you attacked me when I was on my own and defenceless," he continued, copying the cheeky mannerisms of Demetri, "but I doubt that would look good for the tournament."

Nostrils flaring and arms shaking still, Robby sat where he was.

"Just remember that no matter what happens to those Miyagi kids, you're not allowed to help them anymore. You lost that privilege the second you abandoned them." For good measure, Eli looked back over his shoulder with a taunting smirk, "And next time you try to fight me, make sure there's a crowd."

The bus arriving only a few seconds later was a beyond relieving sight. It would have been mortifying to have to stand next to the Cobra he had just threatened for another minute.

Eli slipped into the back of the bus. Once he was safely out of Robby's sight, he collapsed onto a seat, a violent shiver rippling through him. 

He hated doing that, hated being intentionally antagonistic, even for a good cause. A sickening feeling twisted in his chest; he wanted to crawl out of his skin, so he didn’t have to be the person who did things like this.

Eli found himself both terrified and relieved that he was going straight to Demetri. Maybe it would make him feel a fraction better to just shower his boyfriend with as much genuine love and affection as he had to offer. If he could worship Demetri with his entire heart and prove to someone -- Demetri, some higher being, himself -- that he wasn't that person anymore.

Demetri knew everything about Eli, from his favourite special interests to the little ticks and quirks that made him _him._ If Eli could care for someone so thoroughly -- if anyone could look past his madness and see the well-meaning person in the centre of the raging storm -- it would be Demetri.

* * *

Eli rushed backed into Miyagi-Do, eyes wide and darting behind himself with every step. Seeing Eli so on edge tore Daniel's focus away from Bert and Nathaniel's sparring.

"What's wrong, Hawk?" Daniel jogged over to meet him, forehead creased in worry. "The Cobra Kais..."

Eli shook his head, feverishly. "No, nothing like that. I'm fine, for now." His brow furrowed as he looked up at Daniel, genuinity peeking through his usually stoic exterior. "Sensei LaRusso, I need you to trust me."

"I do--"

"I know, but something might happen today that'll make you question putting your trust in me." Eli swallowed harshly, "I've been staying at Demetri's because my folks are in Washington; he can account for my whereabouts for the past week--"

"Woah, slow down, Hawk, slow down," Daniel put a tentative hand on Eli's shoulder. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Eli's eyes darted down. "I... may have led Robby Keene to believe that I'm a double agent. I-I'm not!" he clarified hurriedly, "But he was Demetri's friend and means a lot to you guys, and even if I don't like him, we need to get him out of Cobra Kai before he's in too deep like Tory. Like I almost was."

As much as it pained him to admit, Robby was a good kid, a great fighter, and had even better sportsmanship. He didn't belong there with the Kylers of the world. Tory didn't either -- she had just as much potential as Robby as the same amount of grief in her life -- but Eli lost that battle a long time ago.

"If all goes well, Keene will come here, accuse me, and pick a fight," Eli continued. "I need you and the others to know it's not true. Just let me handle this."

Daniel let out a conflicted sigh before nodding. "Just... don't get hurt and don't hurt him, okay?"

Eli vigorously nodded.

It wasn't long before five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. Anxiety bubbled in Eli's chest, finding himself unable to focus on sparring with Demetri until a hooked kick went unblocked and threw him off his balance.

Demetri was at his side as soon as his back hit the ground. "Eli, I'm so sorry -- are you okay?"

Eli nodded as his hand instinctively went for his aching back. "Yeah, sorry about that. Wasn't thinking." 

When Demetri offered his hand to Eli to help him up, he gratefully accepted. He hadn't even noticed their visitor until Sam cautiously approached Demetri and tugged at his sleeve.

"'Metri, look."

There was Robby Keene, glaring down the lot of them with rage in his eyes. No, that wasn't true.

Eli was the target of that rageful stare.

"Robby?" Johnny's voice tore them both away from their staring contest. He straightened up from his crouch, "What're you doing here?"

Robby spared his father a glance of disdain before shifting to Daniel.

"I'm not here for you," he spat at the older men. "You can do whatever you want with yourself and this dojo for all I care, but you should be more careful about the people you let in."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ Hawk's a spy!" Robby bellowed, growing increasingly impatient. "How do you not see it? He trashed this dojo and stole Mr. Miyagi's medal of honor; he _hurt_ Demetri and Nate! And you just let him in!"

Eli's hands balled into fists; the itch to fight was overwhelmed by the need to put himself at ease before he acted irrationally. It wasn't like Robby didn't have a point.

All it took was a firm, soothing squeeze on his shoulder and he was back. Demetri must have noticed the way he was beginning to shake.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Robby," Daniel offered, cautiously. 

"Too bad he's not willing to give you one," he hissed. "I caught him sneaking around the strip mall. He's clearly working for Kreese, how can you be so blind that you can't see that?"

Demetri opened his mouth to defend his boyfriend's honour when Eli gently pushed his hand off his shoulder to approach Robby.

"Why do you care?" Eli inspected, the picture of tranquillity.

Robby, however, was not. His face grew hot, and he faltered. "I... You--" Seething, a punch rocketed straight for Eli.

Eli caught the furious fist, wincing slightly at the stinging sensation in his palm. "You probably shouldn't have done that."

Looks like he got that audience after all.

He threw Robby’s arm back, just enough to properly lock it; upon seeing the arm straighten unnaturally in his grip, Eli faltered, inadvertently allowing Robby to slip out of his hold. Robby spun around, and Eli pulled back before a firm chop could hit his neck. In retaliation, Eli swooped in with a roundhouse kick.

Robby ducked to avoid it, throwing a front punch at Eli, which was swiftly blocked away. His strong guard softened the blow from Eli's second roundhouse kick to his other side. Robby let out a furious roar as he pushed Eli's leg down and attempted to strike him with a front kick.

Eli caught his leg before it could fully extend and hit his stomach, stumbling backwards as Robby threw one punch after another. He crashed his arm into Robby's and held it there. Robby bowed down as Eli's fist swung over him again. Eli titled his hip and threw his knee up, but Robby pushed his kick away before it could land.

And just like that, Eli was stumbling back again, trying to regain his ground before he tripped over his own feet or worse, Robby caught him slipping up. In his fury, Robby punched forwardly, grazing Eli's chin before he could block it. Robby's arm lingered long enough for Eli to strike right above the elbow. 

Robby staggered back, snorting like an enraged bull. He revolved around, but his following punch sailed with ease over Eli's head.

Eli swung an effortless roundhouse kick to his armpit, causing Robby to keel over and grab his injury. His eyes darted over to Robby in hesitation, quietly hoping that he hadn't gone too hard and disobeyed his sensei. But Robby’s eyes flickered to meet his with that same rage, and before Eli knew it, a firm front kick hit him in the chest. Eli fell backwards, his hand instinctively holding his chest as he quickly shifted his legs to regain his balance. He grunted, going in for a backhanded punch that Robby’s wrist deflected with a _clap,_ using the opportunity to push Robby’s arm aside.

Robby retaliated with a mean sidekick to the gut, throwing Eli onto the ground once again.

His outstretched arms caught him before he hit the ground. All it took was a steady push, and he was back up. 

Robby yelled and charged him with his leg tucked in a flying sidekick that Eli had to dodge. He landed on his feet like a cat, crouching in anticipation for his next attack.

As soon as Eli turned around to face his opponent, he was met with a more grounded sidekick that he could block almost instantly. Eli sturdily grabbed Robby's fist, utilising the strength he had put into the punch to flip him cleanly over.

To his shock and frustration, Robby's arms caught him, trying to sweep Eli's legs from behind before even attempting to get up. Eli lifted his leg just in time to avoid it, but Robby's momentum brought him back up. Robby jumped up, aiming an effectively dodged high kick at Eli’s head.

Eli peered over his shoulder, landing a strong back kick to his chest, sending Robby flying backwards. His back hit the ground with a finalising groan.

As soon as Eli stepped towards him, he saw Robby flinch in anticipation of being finished off. Would he do that? Here? In front of everyone? In Robby's mind, Eli would either reveal his true colours by one act of showing no mercy or he would maintain the facade and leave him on the ground, ashamed.

Instead, Eli extended a hand to him. It was such a good-natured move -- something Robby could see himself doing a year ago -- which made it so _not_ a Cobra Kai thing to do.

The look of genuine confusion on Robby's face was enough to reveal how torn the gesture made him feel.

"Just take it," Eli instructed without the forcefulness of earlier.

Robby clasped his hand, gripping it a bit tighter than he maybe should have, and was hoisted up.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" Robby snapped, pulling his hand away to inspect it for bruises, in between eying Eli suspiciously.

Eli's lips pursed in a thin lip. "I'm not the same person you fought a year ago anymore."

Before Robby could get another word in, Miguel, Demetri, and Sam were jogging up to them. Miguel and Demetri stood on either side of Eli while Sam stood off to the side, just watching Robby, not really sure of what she could say. Demetri wrapping a careful, lanky arm around Eli, made an impromptu and casual inspection of Eli's stomach, where he had been hit several times over the course of the fight. Their senseis, frozen in place, distantly looked on.

That's when it dawned upon Robby that he and Eli really had switched places. If he had shown mercy to Miguel, if he had accepted Johnny and Daniel back _(no,_ if _they_ had been better father figures to him), _he_ would be the one surrounded by his friends at Miyagi-Do, protective and caring of him as they standoffishly watched Hawk.

What had Hawk done to deserve that? More importantly, what had _he_ done to lose that in the first place?

They stood there for a long time in a silence that was anything but comfortable, especially for on-lookers.

Sam was the first to speak. "Robby--"

Robby didn’t stop her from speaking, but the sentence died in her throat. When it became clear that Sam couldn’t continue, Robby spoke up instead.

"Look, Hawk," he started, the anger he had felt before seemingly simmering away, "I've been thinking about what you said. You may be right; maybe Cobra Kai isn't the safest place for me. But it's the only place I have."

Eli shook his head, "I've been there, and it doesn't have to be--"

 _"No,_ you don't get it. I have nowhere else to go."

The weight of those words nearly crushed him.

Daniel took a tentative step forwards, coming to a rejected halt when Robby backed up again. He spoke softly, "There will always be a place for you here, Robby."

“I don’t want it,” Robby barked, earnestly, but lacking the conviction of before. His eyes scanned the ground thoughtfully as if searching for something he lost. His voice became quiet as he contemplated, “Maybe there is somewhere I can go… I-I’ve earned this guy’s respect, so maybe--”

"Don't tell me it's someone you met in juvie," Johnny criticised, taking incautious steps forwards. One firm glare from Miguel stopped him dead in his tracks.

Robby's face scrunched up at his father's disapproval but never said a word. His gaze instead found its way to Sam and Miguel. He appeared uncharacteristically timid, the drastic shift in emotions making him look a lot younger than his age. "Sam, I just wanted you to know that I never blamed you for any of this. And, Miguel,” his voice wavered, “I'm sorry. I blamed you for a lot of things that weren't your fault."

Sam sniffled from beside Demetri, nodding as she tried to play it off.

Miguel gave him a small smile that was so friendly and forgiving, and so _Miguel._ "We should talk sometime. You know, when you're ready."

Robby nodded curtly before setting his sights on Demetri, his eyes flickering so quickly to Eli, he almost missed it. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will," Demetri assured him. "I have Eli."

Eli could have sworn he felt his heart melt.

Robby's eyes narrowed at Eli still. "If you hurt him -- if you hurt _any_ of them again -- I'll come back," he promised, his voice low and threatening. "I won't be on Cobra Kai's side, but I won't be on _yours_ either."

"I know."

After all, they were more alike than either of them would like to admit. Robby may be a Lawrence, and a clever one at that, and that’s something Eli lacked; but at the end of the day, their independence and strong will could prove deadly. They would watch the world burn and declare themselves an enemy to both sides of this ridiculous war if it meant saving the ones they loved just a fraction of grief. Eli knew well not to forget that.

Robby's features soften as if understanding that as well. He took a step back, projecting his voice to the whole dojo, "Don't expect to see me anytime soon. And _don't_ try to follow me. I need to get away from all of this. I need you to trust me and leave me alone."

Eli knew that was the safest option for a deserter. Stay away and make sure no one involved in the conflict knows where you are. Eli had no one away from this mess that he could go to, but Robby did, and that gave him a fighting chance.

Sam looked like she wanted to reach out to him and ask him to stay, unaware -- or maybe regardless -- of these odds.

Eli watched the helpless looks on his senseis’ faces as Robby fled the scene; they had lost him again. He patted Miguel's shoulder, nodding over to them. Miguel seemed to get the message, carefully guiding Sam over to reassure their father figures that this was in Robby's best interests. Eli knew he wouldn't be able to communicate that to them as effectively as they could.

His focus shifted to Demetri, who was fusing over him incessantly. Gently, he checked his arms for bruises from the numerous blocks, lifted his chin for any sign of injury, and investigated his side from his two impacts with the ground. Excessively focused on his mission, Demetri guilelessly checked under Eli's shirt for inevitable bruises without a second thought. Brushing his fingertips lightly against the muscles of Eli's abdomen, he could see the small, red bruises forming on the now tender skin. Eli delicately pushed his hands away.

"I'm okay," he told him softly. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm _always_ going to worry about you," Demetri held sincerely.

Eli brought his hands up carefully to cups Demetri's face, pressing his lips gently against his cheekbone. 

"Will Robby be okay?" Demetri inquired, allowing his injured boyfriend to hold his face.

Eli nodded, tenderly nuzzling Demetri's cheek, "I'm guessing his friend isn't aware of Kreese at all. As long as he lays low with him, he'll be fine."

Demetri nodded solemnly, hands ghosting over Eli's arms. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Robby knocked on the door of a small apartment complex, anxiously comparing the apartment number to something on his phone. As soon as he looked up to verify it a second time, the door was cracked open. A familiar face fixated on him through the opening.

"Hey, Shawn." Robby's eyes darted around him, uncertainly. "Can we talk?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're made it this far, thank you so much for reading! It was really fun writing the binary boys being wholesome again, and also interesting getting to write some action for the first time.  
> Kudos are really appreciated, as are comments! Please be respectful though!  
> I hope you all have a lovely day! And if you're not feeling too great, I really hope you feel better soon! Take care!


End file.
